Memories of Heartbeat
by Almighty X
Summary: "Gadis berambut lavender yang selalu menatapku dengan wajah memerah, selalu gugup saat berbicara denganku dan selalu membantuku. Selama 5 tahun ini, itu adalah kenangan yang paling tidak ingin kulupakan..." Ia hanya ingin terus mendengarkan detak jantung itu, agar ia tahu kalau pemuda itu ada dihadapannya dan nyata. "Aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang kau jaga, Hinata-chan..."


Hinata's POV

Aku selalu mendengar suara itu setiap kali menatap mata Sapphirenya. Suara debaran yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, selain saat aku melihatnya. Senyumannya, meskipun aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, aku selalu bisa ikut tersenyum menatapnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa kudengar kala itu selain degupan jantungku yang sangat keras. Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat kala itu selain dirinya yang seolah tidak bisa kugapai sampai kapanpun.

Apakah aku bisa? Setiap dekat dengannya tanganku kelu, setiap ingin berbicara dengannya mulutku kaku.

"Ohaiyou, Hinata-chan!"

Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP, namun aku tetap tidak biasa berada di dekatnya.

"O—Ohaiyou Naruto-kun..."

Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya, karena yang kutakutkan aku akan kehilangannya. Kehilangan seorang teman, sahabat, dan seseorang yang paling penting dalam hidupku.

"Sakura-chan menerima pernyataan cintaku, ini semua berkat kau Hinata-chan!"

Aku tidak ingin, aku hanya ingin ia berada di dekatku. Tetapi ia mencintai Sakura, hanya Sakura. Bukan aku. Aku hanya teman masa kecilnya, yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Te—tentu, akukan hanya membantumu... Selamat Naruto-kun..."

Aku memaksakan senyumanku untuknya—aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakannya padaku. Hanya suara degupan jantung, yang masih terdengar keras di telingaku.

"Besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mentraktirmu karena sudah membantuku!"

Ah, senyumannya—kalau saja aku bisa melihatnya lebih lama. Andai saja senyuman itu hanya untukku, aku tidak akan memberikan keputusan berat ini untuk kukatakan padamu.

"Maaf Naruto-kun... Otou-sama menyuruhku melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika..."

...

"Begitukah?" Entah kenapa senyumannya sedikit memudar—jangan, kumohon untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya, "aku boleh—memelukmu? Untuk perpisahan?"

Sakit, aku tidak ingin mengatakan kalau ini adalah sebuah perpisahan. Namun, tubuh ini seolah berkata lain, saat kepalaku mengangguk dan sepasang tangan hangat itu mendekapku, membawaku pada pelukan hangatnya.

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara debaran jantungnya. Benar-benar melodi yang indah—benar-benar sebuah alunan yang paling ingin kudengarkan. Andai saja aku bisa mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu—dua kata yang susah terucap bahkan saat terakhirku bertemu dengannya.

"Sayonara—Hinata-chan..."

.

**Memories of Heartbeat**

.

Angst/Romance

NaruHina

Rated K+

Sedikit scene dari ffic Letter from Heartbeat © thPeekaboo

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

_'Aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang selama ini kau jaga__—karena meskipun ragaku sudah tidak ada, kau akan tetap merasakan aku berada di dekatmu…'_

.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu, aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku di Jepang. Tempat cinta pertamaku berada. Aku tidak menyangka kalau otou-sama akan memperbolehkanku mengambil spesialis di Jepang. Ya, aku yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran setelah lulus SMA kini sedang melanjutkan pendidikanku.

"Yo, Hinata!"

"Whoa, kau semakin cantik saja Hinata!"

Aku bisa melihat semua teman-teman SMAku, saat ini aku berada di reuni SMA dimana aku bisa melihat Kiba-kun, Shino, dan juga yang lainnya. Bahkan Sakura—tetapi kemana dia?

"Anoo... Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak ikut?"

Semua orang menatapku, dan mereka tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum menyadari kalau Hinata memang pindah dari Konoha saat kelas 2 SMA dan tidak pernah mengetahui apapun setelah itu.

"Naruto tidak pernah memberikan kabar apapun setelah lulus dari SMA. Sepertinya ia meneruskan bisnis ayahnya," Kiba mengangkat bahu acuh, namun aku cukup kecewa dengan itu. Lima tahun, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya dan tidak tahu ia berada dimana.

-oOo-

"Kau akan merawat salah satu pasienku Hinata—kuharap kau memperhatikannya dengan baik," perempuan berambut krem panjang dengan sebuah tanda di dahinya itu tampak menataku. Tsunade Senju adalah seorang dokter senior sekaligus pemilik salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha.

"Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin Tsunade-sensei*," aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya menuju ke sebuah kamar.

"Oi Gaki, aku membawakanmu dokter penanggungjawab yang baru, jangan membuatku harus mencarikan dokter baru lagi," Tsunade-sensei tampak berbicara dengan nada santai namun tegas pada salah satu pasien di sebuah kamar pribadi.

"Yah tergantung, kalau dokternya membosankan aku tidak akan tahan!"

Deg!

Suara itu, aku tidak mungkin salah mendengarnya. Suara seseorang yang tidak pernah terlupakan satu haripun didalam hidupku. Tetapi apa yang ia lakukan disini—kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya disini?

Dengan perlahan aku menoleh kearahnya—menemukan mata Sapphire itu yang tampak menatap Tsunade-sensei, dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Nah Hinata, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Mulai sekarang ia adalah tanggung jawabmu," Tsunade menoleh kearahku yang masih terpaku dengan sosok di dalam kamar itu. Sosok yang tengah duduk dipinggir jendela dan membiarkan angin yang meniup rambut kuningnya.

"Eh?! Hinata-chan?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat ia menatapku kaget.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun..."

"UWAAA! Lama tidak bertemu Hinata-chan!" aku terkejut saat melihatnya memelukku dengan erat. Sangat erat hingga aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain dada bidangnya yang terasa dingin.

_Deg… deg… deg…_

Dan lagi-lagi, suara debaran yang tidak pernah berubah. Irama, dan juga suaranya—ia benar-benar tetap membuatku berdegup dengan kencang dan membuatku tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara ini.

-oOo-

"Eh, tumor otak—" aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan penyakit Naruto-kun pada Tsunade-sensei saat itu. Karena menurutku, orang-orang yang dirawat disini dan diberikan dokter penaggungjawab adalah orang-orang yang memiliki penyakit yang cukup gawat, "sejak kapan?"

"Kami baru mengetahuinya 2 tahun yang lalu, tetapi sepertinya ia sudah mengidapnya sejak 4-5 tahun yang lalu," aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kalau memang itu berlangsung selama itu, sebelum aku pindah, bagaimana Naruto bisa menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman dan sikapnya itu?

"Tetapi apakah sampai separah itu sampai tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

"Sebenarnya ia masih bisa disembuhkan Hinata, tetapi ia sendiri yang menolak operasi pengangkatan itu," Tsunade-sensei benar-benar terlihat cemas. Sepertinya ia mengenal betul Naruto. Dan seolah membaca fikiranku, Tsunade-sensei tampak tersenyum padaku, "aku mengenal orang tua Naruto dan Naruto sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku sendiri…"

Mengangguk mengerti bagaimana cemasnya Tsunade-sensei pada Naruto-kun. Tetapi—

"Kenapa?"

"Tumor yang ada di otaknya berada di bagian Cerebrum lebih tepatnya di dekat Lobus Pariental. Sebagai dokter seharusnya kau tahu apa artinya bukan…" ya, aku tahu—itu adalah syaraf ingatan. Yang berarti, ada kemungkinan saat pengangkatan tumor itu Naruto tidak akan mengingat apapun.

Ia tidak akan mengingatku atau siapapun…

-oOo-

"Naruto-kun, sudah saatnya untuk—" aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya dirawat. Menemukan tidak ada siapapun disana. SIAPAPUN. Dan itu artinya penghuni kamar VIP yang ada di lantai 2 itu tidak ada disana. Dengan segera berjalan sebelum meletakkan beberapa alat untuk memeriksa tekanan darah dan sebagainya.

"Yo Hinata-chan!" suara itu membuatku menoleh untuk menemukan Naruto-kun sedang duduk diatas batang pohon dan itu cukup membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana kalau ia terjatuh—bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengannya dan membuatnya semakin parah!

"N—Naruto-kun! Tolong turunlah kau bisa terjatuh!"

"Baiklah-baiklah," aku bisa melihat Naruto-kun melangkahkan kakinya ke bingkai jendela. Namun tidak berhasil menapak dan tampak akan jatuh begitu saja, "e—eh?!"

"N—Naruto-kun!"

Aku menarik tangannya dengan cepat, namun tarikanku yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuhku bergerak ke belakang begitu juga dengan Naruto yang tertarik ke dalam dan akan menimpaku. Bersiap saat kepalaku akan terbentur, namun tubuhku seolah berputar dan tidak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Aku membuka mataku—

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

Suara itu lagi, saat ternyata aku berada di dekapannya yang tampak melindungiku dari benturan keras lantai. Jangan hentikan degupan itu, biarkan seperti ini. Agar aku bisa tahu jika ia ada didepanku, hidup. Agar aku tahu kalau ia nyata.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A—ah, maafkan aku Naruto-kun apakah kau sakit?" Aku segera bangkit dan mencoba mengeceknya. Ia hanya tertawa dan menggeleng, tampak tersenyum seperti biasanya—senyuman yang membuatnya tampak indah dimataku. Bagaimana caranya bertahan dalam rasa sakit itu—bagaimana caranya tetap tersenyum?

-end of Hinata's POV-

"Keadaannya stabil—" Tsunade tampak membaca laporan kesehatan Naruto didepan kedua orang tuanya, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki, "kabar buruk, keadaannya tidak membaik, kabar baik keadaannya—yah, tidak memburuk. Apakah kalian belum bisa membujuknya?"

"Naruto adalah anak yang keras kepala, ia tidak akan bisa dibujuk semudah itu—" Minato hanya menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada di samping jendela. Menemukan sosok Naruto yang sedang berlari dengan beberapa anak disana.

"Naruto-kun, sudah kubilang untuk tidak pergi dengan pakaian setipis itu!" Minato mengedarkan pandangan pada sumber suara itu. Gadis berambut lavender tampak berlari kearah Naruto dengan sebuah syal di tangannya. Naruto yang melihatnya berbalik dan tersenyum lebar menunggunya, "cuaca hari ini dingin—ayo kembali..."

"Baiklah-baiklah..."

Hooo, Minato tampak benar-benar terkejut melihat bagaimana Naruto yang keras kepala itu menurut pada gadis lavender itu. Bahkan dirinya dan Kushina tidak bisa membuatnya patuh sepenuhnya dan gadis itu bisa melakukannya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Oh, Hinata Hyuuga—dokter penanggungjawab Naruto. Kudengar mereka sahabat sejak kecil," Tsunade menatap Hinata yang berjalan kearah kamar bersama Naruto, "dia juga yang bisa membujuk Naruto untuk beristirahat dan meminum obatnya."

"Bisa—" Kushina dan Tsunade menatap bingung Minato, "—mungkin kita bisa memintanya untuk membujuk Naruto..."

-oOo-

"Eh, meminta Naruto untuk menjalankan operasi?"

Hinata yang tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Tsunade tampak berhadapan dengan Minato dan Kushina. Minato hanya mengangguk, dan tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Ia tahu kalau anaknya itu memiliki sebuah tatapan yang penuh arti setiap melihat mata gadis itu.

"Te—tetapi Namikaze-san saja tidak bisa membujuknya apalagi—"

"Aku tahu ia akan mendengarkanmu, kumohon—apakah kau ingin mencobanya Hinata?" Hinata bisa melihat kalau tatapan Minato benar-benar menyiratkan permohonan yang sangat dalam. Hinata sendiri tampak ragu, kalau Naruto menjalankan operasi—ia akan melupakannya.

Tetapi kalau tidak, ia akan tewas...

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya..."

-Hinata's POV-

"Tidak—" aku sudah bisa menebak kalau Naruto akan menolak. Saat aku mengatakan untuknya menjalankan operasi, Naruto segera menentangnya. Apakah kenangan bersama dengan Sakura benar-benar berarti untuknya hingga ia tidak ingin melupakannya? Tetapi, kalau tidak Naruto benar-benar akan mati—lebih baik ia melupakanku daripada aku harus kehilangannya.

"Aku akan meminta Sakura untuk datang, agar kalian bisa berdekatan lagi Naruto-kun..."

"Aku hanya berpacaran dengan Sakura selama 1 bulan. Ia menyukai Sasuke—" eh? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kukira Sakura benar-benar menyukai Naruto... Pantas saja saat reuni mereka berdua sangat akrab, aku benar-benar—

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin menjalankan operasi? Apakah karena keluargamu?"

...

"Ya dan tidak..." Aku bingung dengan jawabannya dan hanya bisa mengerutkan alisku. Ya dan tidak—jawaban yang tidak bisa diartikan. Seolah bisa mendengar apa yang difikirkan olehku, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tahu kalau aku bisa melupakan kedua orang tuaku. Tetapi—ada satu hal yang paling tidak bisa kulupakan..."

Aku menunggunya melanjutkan perkataan, entah kenapa ada sebuah harapan yang begitu kurasakan saat itu.

"Seorang gadis berambut Lavender, yang selalu gugup saat berbicara denganku. Wajah yang selalu memerah, selalu membantuku kapanpun. Selama 5 tahun, aku memikirkannya—dan aku tahu kalau kenangan tentangnya yang paling tidak ingin kulupakan," aku terkejut, menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Aku tidak tahu lagi semerah dan sepanas apa wajahku saat ini, "Hinata-chan..."

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

Aku menutup mataku erat saat jarakku sangat dekat dengannya. Hanya debaran jantungku lagi yang kudengar saat itu—dan saat sepasang tangan merangkulku, aku hanya bisa diam dan membiarkannya membawaku dalam dekapan hangat.

"N—Naruto-kun..."

"Daisuki, Hinata-chan..."

Jangan, jangan katakan itu saat ini—aku semakin tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Aku semakin tidak ingin kau melupakanku, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan—saat kedua pilihan tetap membuatmu meninggalkanku?

"W—watashi mo, anata o aishite..."

Entah kenapa bibirku bergerak begitu saja mengatakan itu. Meskipun hatiku sangat sakit, namun aku benar-benar tidak bisa memungkiri kalau perasaanku padanya sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan besar, dan semakin besar.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan..."

-End of Hinata's POV-

Sudah beberapa bulan lamanya hubungan Naruto dan Hinata berlangsung, hubungan mereka semakin membaik. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Naruto yang tampak semakin memburuk. Tidak jarang Hinata menemukan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di kamarnya, atau melihat pemuda itu memaksakan senyumannya saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan..."

Hanya itu yang dikatakannya setiap kali Hinata menatap dan mencoba untuk mengecek keadaannya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto berbogong, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan mengingat Naruto berusaha untuk bertahan hanya untuk melihatnya tersenyum—dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membalas senyumannya meskipun ia tahu kalau itu hanya akan menyakitkannya saja.

Tidak jarang ia menunggui Naruto di kamarnya hingga ia sendiri malah tertidur. Dan saat ia bangun, senyuman Naruto yang pertama kali ia lihat dan ucapan lembut darinya—

"Selamat pagi Hinata-chan, kau manis saat tertidur."

Dan membuatnya sukses membulatkan matanya dengan wajah memerah.

-oOo-

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita Naruto-kun," sekali lagi, ia hanya mendapati Naruto yang berbaring tidak berdaya. Kondisinya terus menurun dan ia bahkan sempat kolaps selama beberapa saat sebelum keadaannya stabil, "aku ingin—kau tetap berada disampingku..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan," Naruto tampak menghela nafas panjang dan masih berbaring. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tampak semakin hari tubuhnya semakin kurus. Hinata benar-benar khawatir dengannya. Melihat Hinata yang tampak masih menatapnya cemas, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"N—Naruto-kun!" Wajahnya memanas saat Naruto memeluknya dengan erat dalam dekapannya. Menutup matanya erat, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya yang tampak cukup kacau karena yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Kau bisa mendengarnya bukan?" Membuka matanya, suara Naruto yang lembut tampak membuatnya tenang. Hanya detak jantung Naruto yang ia dengar saat itu—benar-benar menenangkannya, "aku masih ada disini—aku akan baik-baik saja..."

...

"Tidakkah kau ingin menjalankan operasi itu Naruto?" Jawabnya sambil menutup matanya kembali.

"Kalau aku melakukan itu—"

"Kau akan melupakanku, aku tahu itu—" masih membiarkan tubuhnya berada didekapan Naruto, mendengarkan detaknya seolah itu adalah satu-satunya melodi yang menenangkannya, "—tetapi aku hanya ingin kau tetap hidup. Meskipun kau melupakanku, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Memberikanmu kenangan baru, dan mengingatkanmu akan kenangan lamamu..."

Jeda sejenak.

"Asalkan aku masih bisa mendengarkannya—aku tidak akan apa-apa," Naruto hanya bisa terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa kenangan bersama dengan gadis itu, "kau bisa lakukan itu untukku bukan?"

...

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya."

-oOo-

Tsunade tampak berada di ruangannya sambil melihat hasil rontgen dan juga laporan di tangannya. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas dan tampak terlihat tidak bersemangat. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari saat pintunya diketuk dan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Baa-chan..."

Masih tidak sadar.

"Baa-chaaan~"

Tetap tidak bergeming.

"Baa-chan!"

Tersentak saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak berada di dekatnya. Memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang karena terkejut, sedikit mundur melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar akan menjadi orang yang membuatku mati karena serangan jantung," Tsunade masih mengusap dadanya karena kaget, dan Naruto hanya tertawa sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Tsunade, "jadi, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu," nyengir lebar, Tsunade hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto, "aku ingin melakukan operasi itu. Aku hanya ingin membuat Hinata-chan senang."

Seharusnya Tsunade senang saat mendengar itu, ia yang terus menerus memaksa Naruto untuk melakukan operasi itu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Namun sekarang, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum tipis dan samar.

"Baa-chan, ada apa?"

"Naruto..." Menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, frustasi. Cengiran di wajah Naruto tampak menghilang, menatap Tsunade yang masih diam selama beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya—"

-Hinata's POV-

Keesokan harinya aku masuk ke Rumah Sakit seperti biasanya, dan tidak sabar untuk menemui Naruto-kun untuk menanyakan jadwal operasinya. Meskipun ia akan melupakanku, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk memberikannya kenangan lama yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa ia ingat, dan kenangan baru yang akan selalu ia ingat.

Setelah mengganti pakaianku dengan kemeja putih dan juga jas dokterku, dengan segera berjalan kearah kamar Naruto dan membukanya perlahan.

"Naruto-kun, selamat pa—" aku melihat kearah kamar itu, menemukan kamar yang kosong bahkan seprai yang dilipat dengan rapi. Mataku membulat, apa yang terjadi, kalau seperti ini biasanya pasien itu pulang atau—tidak-tidak, Naruto tidak akan mungkin meninggal.

Aku melihat seorang perawat yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi, dimana pasien yang ada di kamar ini?"

"Ah, selamat pagi dokter Hinata, tuan Namikaze sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit kemarin malam," eh? Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang keluarnya Naruto-kun, ia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba, apa yang terjadi?

Dengan segera aku mengambil handphone dan mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Nada sambung terus mengalun, namun tidak ada yang mengangkat handphone itu disebrang sana.

...

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

-oOo-

Sudah satu bulan lamanya semenjak terakhir kali aku menemuinya. Tsunade-sensei tidak mau memberitahu dimana Naruto-kun berada, dan aku tidak tahu alamat barunya yang membuatku tidak bisa menemuinya sama sekali.

Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan hingga ia marah? Apakah ia begitu tidak ingin melakukan operasi dan aku terlalu memaksanya? Kalau memang sampai seperti itu ia tidak ingin melakukannya—aku hanya ingin ia berada disini bersama denganku.

Aku tidak akan memaksanya lagi...

"Naruto-kun..."

_Rrrrr..._

Suara handphone membuatku sedikit tersentak sebelum mengambil handphone milikku di saku jas dokterku. Melihat ID di layar, Naruto-kun menghubungiku! Tanpa fikir panjang aku segera mengangkat handphone itu.

"H—Halo, Naruto-kun?"

...

"_Hinata—_" kemana '-chan' yang biasa kau berikan padaku Naruto-kun, apakah kau baik-baik saja? "_—aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau punya waktu?_"

-oOo-

Aku berlari mengejar waktu saat ia menyuruhku untuk datang ke sebuah tempat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa—tetapi bertemu dengannya sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto-kun, dan kuharap ia mau menceritakannya padaku.

Melihat kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba untuk menyebrangi jalan raya dan melihat tempat dimana katanya Naruto-kun menungguku.

Aku membuka handphoneku, mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto. Kudengarkan nada sambung itu, saat secara bersamaan ada sebuah nada dering yang terdengar di telingaku. Sangat familiar—aku tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Naruto—" aku berbalik menatap kearah sumber suara. Namun, yang kulihat benar-benar menyakitkan—saat Naruto dan seseorang yang kuyakini adalah Sakura, sedang berciuman di tengah jalan—didepan mataku.

"N—Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Ah Hinata-chan, aku tidak menyadari kalau kau sudah datang—" terlihat tanpa rasa bersalah, ia hanya tersenyum padaku. Aku menoleh pada Sakura yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "—maaf kalau tiba-tiba memanggilmu..."

"K—kenapa?"

"Aku ingin putus denganmu Hinata-chan," mataku membulat, mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata yang keluar, "aku bohong saat aku mengatakan kalau aku berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan selama 1 bulan. Sampai sekarang, aku masih berpacaran dengannya—" aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya, "—aku hanya bosan dengan keadaan Rumah Sakit dan memutuskan untuk menggunakanmu..."

...

Tidak...

"B—Begitu? A—ahahaha, kalau begitu selamat Naruto-kun..." Aku bisa merasakan mataku panas. Ingin rasanya aku menampar mereka dengan keras dan mengamuk—tetapi sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat melihat Naruto-kun bahagia, "hanya itu bukan yang ingin kau katakan...?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu—aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit," aku hanya tertawa pelan dan berbalik. Mencoba untuk berjalan walaupun gontai. Bahkan aku tidak melihat sekelilingku lagi, dan aku hanya bisa memikirkan apa yang kudengar dan kulihat tadi.

"Hinata, AWAS!"

Aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak, namun aku tidak tahu kenapa. Menoleh kearah samping, namun yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah mobil yang datang kearahku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

CKIIIIT! BRAK!

Aku merasakan tubuhku terpental. Rasa sakit tampak mendadak terasa diseluruh tubuhku. Suara teriakan orang-orang dan juga pemandangan orang-orang yang mengelilingiku, beberapa memanggil ambulance—namun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"HINATA!"

Ah, suara itu—apakah hanya ilusi ataukah itu benar-benar dia?

"Hinata-chan, sadarlah Hinata-chan!"

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya, tampak gemetar dan juga panik. Namun aku tidak pernah bisa menatap wajahnya—pandanganku semakin kabur dan rasa sakit yang semakin kurasakan saat ini.

_Deg... Deg..._

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendengar detak jantungku yang semakin melambat, saat berada di dekatnya. Maaf—maafkan aku, tetapi kuharap kau tidak membenciku karena meninggalkanmu. Kuharap kau tidak membenciku karena mengingkari janjiku untuk berada di dekatmu, dan mengingatkanmu tentang semuanya.

_Deg..._

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun..."

'_Sayonara..._'

-oOo-

"Aku mendapatkan respon darinya!"

"Hinata, kau bisa mendengarku? Hinata!"

Aku merasakan suara-suara itu yang memanggil sebuah nama. Mataku terasa berat untuk membuka—namun aku tahu kalau aku harus melakukannya. Mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang ada disekelilingku. Sebuah ruangan putih dan aku dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang yang menatapku cemas.

"Hinata, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Ini—dimana..."

"Di rumah sakit, kau koma selama 2 minggu—" perempuan berambut krem panjang tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega menatapku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, menatap dua orang pasangan suami istri yang tampak menatapku sambil tersenyum lega, "kami hampir saja kehilanganmu..."

...

"Hinata?"

"Dimana Naruto-kun?"

.

.

.

"Maaf Hinata..."

-oOo-

Penyakitnya kambuh—ia mengalami kolaps dan tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis saat mengetahui Naruto-kun meninggal. Hatiku kosong, mungkin aku masih sakit hati karena apa yang kulihat saat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Saat ia bercumbu dengan Sakura, didepan mataku sendiri.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia masih mencintaiku atau tidak—apakah aku hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan karena rasa bosannya.

Jika saja aku tahu—aku ingin tahu...

Sreeek...

Aku mendengar suara lain yang berasal dari bawah bantalku saat aku mencoba bergerak dalam tidurku. Aku mengambil sebuah surat yang ada di bawah bantal itu. Hanya sebuah kertas yang terlipat begitu saja, dan aku membukanya perlahan.

_Untuk yang terkasih,_

_Hinata-chan._

_._

_Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan untukmu tidak pernah—hingga akhir membuatmu bahagia._

_Selalu membuatmu sedih tanpa pernah bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang selalu kau berikan padaku._

_Mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang kusadari menjadi hal yang paling indah untukku rasakan, namun sekarang kuharap kau melupakannya._

_Sampai sekarang, ketika aku mencoba untuk mengingatmu—aku selalu menyalahkan diriku atas apa yang kulakukan padamu._

_Kapanpun kau melihat surat ini dan mendengarkannya—kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku._

Kenapa...

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia meninggalkanku begitu saja, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menuliskan surat ini. Ia sudah tidak ada, kenapa ia harus mengatakan hal itu padaku? Hanya dengan mendengar detak jantungnya—aku sudah senang, karena aku tahu kalau ia masih berada di dekatku.

Tetapi sekarang—bahkan untuk mendengarkan suara itu saja aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya...

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

Hentikan, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan detak jantungku yang terus berbunyi—sementara aku tidak bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Melodi itu sudah mati—tidak akan pernah mengalun lagi dalam hidupku.

Kenapa...

"Hinata..." Suara yang lembut itu membuatku menoleh, menemukan pria berambut kuning yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto-kun. Tentu saja, betapa bodohnya aku—ia adalah ayah dari Naruto-kun, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa harus dia yang pergi..." Aku biarkan isakan itu terdengar dari mulutku. Menunduk, kenapa saat aku melihatnya menghianatiku saat terakhir—dan ia memberikanku surat itu. Kenapa saat ia pergi dan aku tidak pernah bisa melihatnya lagi, "aku tidak mengerti, ia mencintaiku—atau tidak mencintaiku..."

...

"Jujur aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, selama ia bahagia dan hidup—selama aku bisa mendengarnya berbicara, melihat senyumannya, dan mendengarkan detak jantungnya—" beruntung sepertinya Minato-san tidak mempermasalahkan keadaanku, "tetapi, bahkan aku tidak bisa mendengarkan detak itu lagi. Tidak bisa memastikan kalau ia berada di dekatku."

"Hinata—apakah kau tidak menyadarinya?" Suara yang lembut dari Minato-san selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Namun aku mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada apa yang dibicarakan oleh Minato-san, "ia mencintaimu..."

Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya—bahkan ingatan terakhir yang kulihat tentangnya adalah saat ia bercumbu dengan Sakura di depan mataku. Minato-san tampak mengambil surat itu, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku.

Aku melihat surat itu—

Lima kata yang mengawali setiap baris—sederhana namun...

.

Aku

Selalu

Mencintaimu

Sampai

Kapanpun

.

Itu bukan hanya surat perpisahan—itu, itu adalah surat cinta yang ia buat. Mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan padaku. Mataku panas, saat kukira air mata itu habis—namun nyatanya air mata itu terus mengalir. Semakin deras saat aku tahu kalau ia mencintaiku namun aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Aku tidak akan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya lagi. Melodi yang mengalun, lagu yang paling indah.

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

"Kau bisa mendengarnya bukan?" Aku menoleh pada Minato-san, mendengarnya—apa yang kudengar. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan apapun selain detak jantungku.

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

Tidak—aku menyadarinya, suaranya, iramanya—semua itu, tidak mungkin.

"Apakah Naruto-kun—"

"Operasi terlambat dilakukan, ia tahu sejak 1 bulan sebelum kematiannya—" Minato-san tampak menerawang dan hanya tersenyum lemah, "ia tahu kalau tumor itu sudah tidak bisa diangkat, dan ia akan mati kapanpun..."

...

"Saat kecelakaan itu, jantungmu mendapatkan dampak yang parah hingga membutuhkan transplantasi secepatnya."

-End of Hinata's POV (Flash Back)-

"Hm? Alasanku menyukai detak jantungmu?"

Hinata tampak menatap Naruto saat mereka berada di taman dan ia berbaring di atas dada Naruto. Naruto tampak mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Memikirkan alasan yang tepat sebelum membalas senyumannya dan memegang tangan yang mengusap rambutnya.

"Karena detak jantungmu adalah melodi yang paling indah. Menjadi penyemangatku saat aku sedih, dan menjadi lagu Lullaby saat aku susah untuk tertidur," Hinata tertawa saat melihat Naruto yang sedikit cemberut mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, "aku menyukai semua yang ada di dirimu. Tetapi yang paling kujaga saat ini—adalah agar detak jantungmu selalu ada. Agar aku yakin, kalau kau akan selalu ada di sampingku."

...

"Kalau begitu," Hinata menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar padanya, "saat aku mati nanti, aku akan menjadi detak jantungmu Hinata-chan!"

"Kau tidak serius mengatakan itu bukan Naruto-kun?" Itu seperti, sebuah kalimat perpisahan.

"Tidak, karena aku hanya ingin mempertahankan apa yang kau jaga selama ini—sehingga walaupun ragaku tidak ada, kau akan tetap merasakan kalau aku ada disampingmu..."

-End of Flash Back-

Tangannya bergerak menempatkannya pada posisi jantungnya berada.

Tidak.

Ini bukan jantungnya—

Bukan jantungnya yang berdetak, namun milik Naruto.

Terus berdetak, memberikan melodi yang terus memenuhi hidupnya mulai sekarang.

"Naruto-kun..."

.

_Aku tidak mati—aku akan terus hidup selama kau hidup. Karena aku, adalah detak jantungmu..._

_My Heart is beating to keep you live_

.

[Owari]

Oke, phail T_T maaf bagi para reader yang sangat tidak puas dengan apa yang saya buat. Sebenernya saya cuma lagi galau sama ujian di RS, jadinya bikin ffic beginian deh T_T

Untuk imbuhan -sensei biasanya juga dipakai untuk para dokter, jadi saya pakai imbuhan itu :D

Aneh? Alur kecepetan? Gaje? Maafkan author amatiran ini (_ _)

**Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang membaca, dan Wassalam! Eh RnRnya jangan lupa ya :D**


End file.
